Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. Description The user can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. |-|Strength and Skill= The strength of Telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of users. A lot of practice and concentration will improve the precision and accuracy as well as the distance that objects/beings can be moved. |-|Channeling= List of Users Witches *Penny Halliwell *Prue Halliwell Developed Abilities |-|Basic Level= *'Binding:' To keep object/being from moving. *'Levitation:' To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. *'Orbital Field:' To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. *'Telekinetic Choking:' To choke or strangle others without physical contact. *'Telekinetic Grip:' To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *'Telekinetic Maneuver:' To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. *'Telekinetic Pull/Push:' To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. |-|Advanced Level= *'Homing Effect:' To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. *'Molecular Manipulation:' To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. **'Motion Manipulation:' Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. **'Property Manipulation:' Change the physical and chemical properties. **'Self-Molecular Manipulation:' To manipulate self at molecular level. **'Transmutation:' Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. *'Motor-Skill Manipulation:' To manipulate the movement of others. **'Self-Manipulative Puppetry:' To manipulate the movement of self. *'Object Manipulation:' To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. **'Animation:' Give motion to motionless items by focusing your mind power through it. **'Intuitive Aptitude:' To learn how an object works by taking it apart and putting it back together. *'Psionic Healing:' To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. *'Remote Telekinesis:' To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away *'Spatial Sense:' To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. *'Telekinetic Attacks:' To release/use telekinesis to various attacks. *'Telekinetic Combat:' to use telekinesis in physical combat *'Telekinetic Compression:' To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. *'Telekinetic Destruction:' To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. *'Telekinetic Flight:' To use telekinesis to fly. *'Telekinesis Negation:' To negate telekinetic abilities. *'Telekinetic Pressure:' To use telekinesis to damage area. *'Telekinetic Teleportation:' Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. *'Telekinetically Enhanced Condition:' To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition **'Telekinetic Agility:' To augment the user's agility, e.g. dodging high speed projectiles. **'Telekinetic Durability:' To augment the user's physical durability, e.g. withstanding getting shot. **'Telekinetic Reflexes:' To augment the user's physical reflexes, e.g. seeing high speed objects moving slower. **'Telekinetic Speed:' To augment the user's physical speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. **'Telekinetic Strength:' To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. *'Unarmed Weapon Wielding:' Use weapons without touching them. *'Vibration Emission:' To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. *'Wound Inducement:' To use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. Limitations *May be able to move only the objects that they can physically perceive. *Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with greater physical strength than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. *May be weakened or nullified by stress, fear, distractions, disbelief, lack of confidence, morale and willpower, etc. *May be linked to or unwittingly triggered by by emotions, thoughts, dreams, causing the user to be unable to control or possibly even access their ability. *May require intense amounts of concentration, focus and mental effort to use properly. *May only be able to manipulate targets of certain number, size or weight at once. *May be physically or psychologically fatiguing, straining or even crippling for the user, with the user either bleeding from the nose or eyes, falling unconscious, entering a coma, or even dying from the mental effort of using the ability. *User may not have control over the speed of which the target moves. *User may not be able to to affect objects above certain momentum. Notes